Black Friday
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: ONE-SHOT! What happens when Elliot and Olivia do some shopping during the busy day? Takes place in 14th season. Elliot only left for a couple of weeks and he now lives in the same building as Olivia. E/O!


**Please review! You guys are awesome! PM me anytime. I will talk to you. I love looking at your guys home pages and stories.**

"El, why did we have to come this early?" Olivia asked shivering outside of the store in the tent he set up.

"Well, there's going to be a huge line here tomorrow. I want to at least get some good deals tomorrow morning when the store opens." Elliot chuckled.

Elliot had dragged Olivia out of her apartment to go Black Friday Shopping. She was a little frightened. They had a special on the news that showed people throwing chairs at people for getting things they wanted. Olivia faced people with guns everyday and she'd survive. If she was killed by a person wanting a pair of underwear on sale, that would be very embarressing.

"What are you even looking for? Is it really worth making your partner freeze her ass off?" Olivia asked rubbing her hands together.

Elliot chuckled. "That's why I brought the heater for the night. It just needs time to warm up."

Olivia gave him a dull stare. "Your heater was built in the sixties. We'd be lucky if we're warm by the time we're dead."

"Well, if we're dead, we won't need to be warm. You have something to look forward to." Elliot smirked. "You'll warm up when you go to sleep."

"Oh yeah, you brought one sleeping bag so we could keep each other warm. Remind me again why I didn't smack you." Olivia said raising an eyebrow.

"You heard Munch's rumor from when you went to Oregon. He kept saying you ran away to raise your guys' love child." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia smacked his arm. "It is not funny! Do you know how creepy that is?"

"You and Munch having a child, I would hope it got everything from you." Elliot smirked guarding himself from another blow.

Olivia let out a breath and smiled lightly. "Gee, thanks." She shivered, but sighed in relief as she started to feel heat on her feet. "Finally."

"See, you aren't even close to dead. C'mon, we should probably get to sleep. We have to get up early." Elliot said getting into the sleeping bag and holding it open for her.

Olivia rolled her eyes and got in. "Okay Dad."

Elliot rolled his own eyes and zipped the sleeping bag up around them. "Do I need to ground you?"

"I really don't think there's a punishment worse than this." Olivia said truthfully.

"I could take away the privilage to see your boyfriend. I'm sure John would hate it if that happened." Elliot teased.

Olivia tried turning around to whack him, but he trapped her in between him and the sleeping bag. Her clothes were sticking to the fabric. "You are so lucky."

"Oh, I know." Elliot said with a smug look on his face.

They soon fell asleep. Olivia woke up when Elliot's phone beeped for them to get up. She turned off the alarm and noticed that Elliot's hand was on her waist. His leg was wedged in between hers. She shivered as his breath ran down the back of her shirt. "El?"

Elliot didn't move. He just groaned and mumbled something uncomprehendable. "El?" Olivia said again kicking her leg against his.

Elliot rolled on top of her. "I don't need to change. Give me five more minutes."

"El, you smell like beef and sweat. Get off of me." Olivia chuckled. She pushed on him only to find he couldn't go far with the small sleeping bag.

Elliot fell back onto her and chuckled. "I can't go anywhere Liv."

"Unzip the sleeping bag." Olivia said. She watched as he adjusted himself to unzip the sleeping bag. Her eyes widened when she heard a zipper and it wasn't the sleeping bag's. "Elliot?"

"Yeah?" Elliot asked having troubles with the zipper.

"That's not the sleeping bag." Olivia said nervously.

Elliot's eyes widened. He sat up breaking the zipper on the sleeping bag. "Sorry about that."

"Forget about it. Let's just get ready." Olivia breathed and smiled when she was turned away from Elliot.

Elliot was smiling himself and trying to hide. He loved to smile; he just didn't want it to be his last one. "Okay, do you know what you want to buy today?"

"No." Olivia said simply.

Elliot looked at her with his eyes wide. "What? You don't know what you want to get."

"Well, I didn't think I was going to be black Friday shopping. I didn't do it when I was younger; I figured, why do it now?" Olivia shrugged. "If I find something I like, I'll get it."

"Oh, it is going to fun watching you tackle somebody." Elliot smirked taking off his shirt. Olivia watched him like she did every other time. "Do you have any idea what you want?"

_You._ Olivia thought. "Uh, I don't know. I'll probably just get some movies or something. What about you?"

_Anything you want._ Elliot thought. "Uh, I want to get the new Galaxy s3. You have one and Maureen just got one. They're nice phones."

"They are. The pictures they take are amazing." Olivia smiled.

Elliot smiled. "You ready?" He asked putting on a different shirt and his jacket.

"Yeah." Olivia said getting up and out of the tent. She shivered when the cold air hit her. "It's too cold."

Elliot chuckled getting out of the tent. "C'mon, we'll put the tent in the bag and we can get to the door."

After stuffing the tent into the duffle bag Elliot brought and putting it in the truck, they were both by the front doors. Olivia was shivering so hard that he jaw was chattering. Elliot laughed at her and put his arm around her. "Why didn't you bring your jacket?"

"The store is going to open up in five minutes. I didn't think I would get this cold." Olivia trembled hugging herself even under Elliot's arm.

Elliot unzipped his huge jacket and opened it to her. "Get in."

Olivia chuckled as she huddled under his jack. He zipped it back up. She could barely see over the neck line of the jacket. "Thanks."

After a while, Elliot saw the employees getting ready to open the doors. "Okay, Liv I have to let you out now." He said unzipping his jacket.

Olivia shivered when the cold air hit her. She stayed huddled to Elliot as the doors were unlocked. The doors opened and the crowd flooded into the store. Olivia chuckled as Elliot tripped and fell onto her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the store.

"We're going to get trampled in here!" Olivia yelled over the tumult.

Elliot got an idea. "Well, let's make it harder to fall down." Before Olivia knew it, Elliot had put her on his back with her arms around his neck. He started plowing through the crowd.

"Elliot, do you know how ridiculous we look right now?" Olivia asked chuckling.

"Yeah, but you're the only one who can be seen over the crowd." Elliot smirked. He held to her legs tighter when she tried to get down. "You're not going anywhere Liv."

Olivia rolled her eyes and tried thinking of a way to get down. "Hey El?"

"Yes Liv?" Elliot asked. He started looking at tools that aligned the shelves.

"I think I just saw Cragen." Olivia lied. Elliot whipped around and loosened his grip on her legs. She hopped off of his back and ran away laughing at his shocked expression.

"Benson!" Elliot yelled after her. Olivia laughed and looked back to find Elliot chasing after her. Elliot ran after her through the isles.

Olivia kept running until she thought she lost him. She looked around the corner and saw that he wasn't there. A smile crept to her lips as she let out a breath. She turned back around to find Elliot staring at her. "Oh no!" Olivia squealed as she turned around and tried to run away.

Elliot smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh no is right." He felt her still trying to run away. Her feet were helplessly sliding across the floor.

"El!" Olivia whined trying to pry his arms from her waist.

Elliot laughed. "Do you think you're going to get off the hook for tricking me?" He smiled when Olivia chuckled. He got an idea when he found a vacant cart. Picking her up wedding style, Elliot placed Olivia into the cart.

"Elliot Stabler! Get me out of here!" Olivia yelled while laughing.

Elliot just smirked. "Nope." He grabbed a broom and stuck it through the slots on the cart so Olivia couldn't get out. "Now, let's go shopping."

Olivia laughed as Elliot pushed her through the isles. "Elliot, we look crazy."

"Eh, I don't mind." Elliot shrugged tossing shampoo into the cart. "Let's go look at movies. I don't want to watch the Notebook again when we have movie night."

"Okay." Olivia chuckled. Elliot pushed her to the electronics. "El, there's your phone."

Elliot looked to where she was and saw the Galaxy s3. He quickly manuevered his way to the shelves. Olivia laughed at him as he grabbed one and raised his arms in victory. He put it in the cart. "I'll get it set up when we get to the verizon store."

Olivia moved the phone so she didn't sit on it. She looked up and smiled. "Elliot, three dollar movies!"

"Where?" Elliot asked gripping onto the cart and looking around.

"Over there." Olivia chuckled pointing at the sign.

Elliot ran with the cart over to the movies. He grabbed the ones that Olivia pointed out to him and then some that he wanted. "Okay, we have twenty-seven movies. I think we're good."

"Probably." Olivia chuckled trying to situate herself in the cart. "Oh yeah, I need a new pillow."

"How did you think of that?" Elliot asked smiling.

Olivia laughed. "Well, I was thinking about what I was going to do tonight. I thought about a movie I could watch. I figured _Elf_ with Will Ferrel. In the movie, there's a snow storm. The weather man said that there was going to be a storm tonight. You probably won't drive home. The last time you stayed at my house, you and I had a pillow fight and you ripped open the pillow. I need a new one."

Elliot smiled. "That really explains it."

"Hey, I'm just trying to get everything I need." Olivia defended herself. "Don't you need anything?"

"I might as well get pajamas that can stay at your place. I'm staying at your apartment more and more." Elliot said grabbing a pillow from the huge bin.

"Yeah, you live in the same building as me, but yet you sleep on my couch." Olivia smirked covering herself with the pillow.

"You've been my best friend for fourteen years. You honestly love me sleeping in the same apartment as you. I just make you love it." Elliot smirked pushing her to the men's clothing section.

Olivia laughed out loud. "How does your ego seem to get bigger every time I see you?"

"I don't know how that could happen. Ever since Kathy and I split, we barely split up. Don't kill me for this. I followed you when you dated David." Elliot said looking at the different pajama pants.

"I know you did. I saw you one time when I was kissing him." Olivia said grabbing a pair and looking them over.

Elliot's jaw dropped. "You sneak! Why'd you even have your eyes open?"

"I could sense your presence. That's why I didn't invite him in that night." Olivia said putting the pants back.

"Wow!" Elliot smiled.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Even on your dates, you put me before them." Elliot said smiling smugly.

Olivia smiled lightly. "Like you said, you're my best friend. You're more important to me than some guy I just met."

"I take pride in that." Elliot smiled as Olivia grabbed another pair. "Put those back."

"Why?" Olivia asked with a playful grin. She started shaking the pants at him keeping it out of his reach.

"Liv, you're going to have to tie me down in order for me to wear those." Elliot smirked.

"Don't tempt me." Olivia teased still waving the pants around. They were bright blue with Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. "C'mon, at least try them on. If you don't like them, we'll put them back. Just do it for me." She knew that line got him every time.

Elliot paused and clenched his teeth while smiling. "Fine! Grab a few different pairs. That way I can pick out my favorite."

Olivia smiled happily and picked out two more pairs. She picked out a pair that was red and had Stewie from _Family Guy_ all over them. The other pair had Spongebob all over them. Little did she know that Elliot picked out a pair for her.

Elliot put them in the cart next to Olivia. She looked at them. "El, why did you get those?" She held them up. They were hot pink with Tinker Bell all over them.

"These are for you. I get to pick out something for you if you get to for me. They're even men size. I know you love my pajama pants better." Elliot said into her ear.

"So, are you going to break them in for me?" Olivia asked quirking a eyebrow at him.

Elliot laughed. "Sure, whatever you want. Let's go try them on."

Olivia impatiently waited for Elliot to come out of the dressing room. "Elliot! Hurry up."

"Liv, I've been in here for 5 seconds. Be patient." Elliot chuckled. After a moment, he came out in the Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck ones. "So?"

Olivia was trying not to laugh. "I really like them." She burst out laughing at that moment. "You... need... to get those."

Elliot watched as Olivia wheezed. He leaned on the cart and waited for her to stop laughing. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "They are not that funny."

"They are." Olivia smiled wiping her eyes. "Next pair!" Elliot smiled and shook his head. When he was walking towards the dressing room, he heard Olivia gasp. "Oh! My! God!"

Elliot turned around to see Olivia laughing again. "What's so funny?"

"Look at your backside in the mirror." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot went into the dressing room and looked at his backside in the mirror. He laughed immediatly. On the butt of the pants, the words Whack Me in red letters were printed across there. "I like these."

Olivia burst into another fit of laughter. "I want a pair for myself."

"Good, we can freak out my kids by being twins." Elliot chuckled. "I just figured out our Halloween costumes."

Olivia smiled. "C'mon, we get those, go get another pair, and then go back to my place. We also have to get ice cream."

"Okay." Elliot smiled. He changed quick and did everything they had to before leaving.

Once inside Olivia's apartment, both of them changed so they were in the same outfit. Olivia came out of her bedroom to find Elliot on the couch flipping through channels. "What's on?"

"Not much." Elliot said scratching the side of his face. He watched as Olivia sat down on his lap. "Why do you find my lap so comfy?"

"I don't know. It just is." Olivia smirked as she patted his stomach.

Elliot just smiled up at her and looked back at the TV. "How's work been going?"

"It's been... different. We just met a bunch of men that joined a group because their teachers raped them." Olivia said. "There were so many of them."

"That's awful." Elliot said. "You're okay though, right?"

"Yes El, I'm fine. Nobody laid a finger on me." Olivia said. "You worry too much sometimes."

"Yeah right. I probably don't worry enough. I worried when I was your partner and I had your back. Now, I don't and it's nerve wrecking." Elliot said truthfully.

"El, Nick is good police. He has my back too." Olivia smiled rubbing his chest.

Elliot paused. "What are we doing here, Liv?"

"We're watching TV like we always-" Olivia started.

"No, Liv." Elliot interrupted. "What are we doing? Here I am, laying on your couch with you sitting on me. I spend more time with you than I do anybody else. I'm basically living with you. You've put up with me even when I hurt you the most."

"I want to be there for you." Olivia said. "I couldn't live without you El. We tried that remember? You came by my house in the middle of the night three weeks later telling me that you and Kathy were done. I cried from happiness, remember that?"

Elliot chuckled and sat up putting his arms around her. "Yeah, I remember that. Look at it this way. Have you ever sat like this with a boyfriend of yours? Have you ever put whip cream in one of your boyfriend's hands so they would get it all over there face when they're sleeping? I didn't do that with Kathy."

Olivia blushed a little. "I haven't done this with any of my boyfriends."

"Would you?" Elliot asked hopeful.

"Not until we got married." Olivia said truthfully. When it came to stuff like this, Elliot was the only one that she would do it with. "I don't trust anybody like I trust you."

Elliot smiled. "So, can you honestly tell me that you don't have feelings for me?"

Olivia paused and shook her head. "You knew I couldn't."

"So, do you want to try this?" Elliot asked tucking her hair back behind her ear.

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I really do." She nuzzled her nose with his when his face lit up.

Elliot kissed her lightly. He kissed her again and they didn't stop. Olivia roamed his chest with her hands. Elliot ran his hands up and down her back. He decided to make a bold move and put one hand under her shirt. He started moving up slowly. Olivia shivered against his hand. His hand got higher and higher and... the phone rang. Olivia whimpered as Elliot's lips left hers.

"I hate phones." Elliot mumbled grabbing Olivia's cell phone on the coffee table. "It's Fin."

"Why? This better be a good reason." Olivia gritted out and kissed Elliot before picking up. "What is it Fin?"

"Woah, Baby Girl, get some sleep." Fin said through the phone. "Cragen wants you down at the station pronto. Bring Elliot and hurry up. We have people waiting!"

Olivia was about to ask why, but Fin hung up before she could speak again. "That was weird."

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"Fin wants you and I to be at the presinct pronto. I have no idea what they are up to down there." Olivia said.

"Well, let's go I guess." Elliot said getting up and bringing her with him.

"Shouldn't we change? Our butts say Whack Me! It's not exactly something you want to wear to SVU." Olivia smirked as Elliot held open her jacket.

"They won't mind. You weren't supposed to work today. Just say that you were with me shopping and we didn't want to change from this morning." Elliot smiled. "I'll cover you." He said with the wag of his eyebrows.

Olivia chuckled. "Yeah, I know you will."

Once they got to the presinct, Elliot made it known that Olivia was his girlfriend. He was tickling her and keeping her cover by walking with his arms wrapped around her shoulders. They got onto the floor and Elliot froze for a minute. He hadn't been there since the shooting. "El, I'm right here."

Elliot smiled at her and took her hand. "I know."

They walked into the squadroom to find Munch, Fin, Nick, Amanda, and Cragen by Olivia's desk. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

Elliot let go of her hand to look around. Fin got off the desk he was sitting on. "We think you guys should face the truth."

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

Elliot got worried about her change in voice and put his arm around her waist. He intertwined their fingers and kissed the back of her head. "I'm here." He whispered.

"I guess a lot." Munch said wide eyed.

"We wanted you guys to face your feelings about each other, but I guess you already figured them out." Nick said.

Olivia let out a breath. "Don't scare me like that."

"We came down here for this." Elliot groaned.

Olivia laughed. "I know. I didn't really want to come down here either." She winked at him.

"When did this happen?" Cragen asked.

"Uh, about thirty minutes ago. We just got back from Black Friday shopping." Elliot smiled.

"Is that when you guys got your outifts?" Amanda asked gesturing to their pajama pants and matching sweatshirts.

"Uh, yeah. Elliot trapped me in the grocery cart and we just kind of went everywhere. We got a bunch of stuff for pretty good prices." Olivia said looking at Elliot. She smiled when he kissed her nose.

"You guys haven't even seen the best part." Elliot smirked.

"No!" Olivia chuckled, but Elliot already turned around. Everybody read the Whack Me and burst out laughing. Olivia smiled and covered her eyes. She uncovered them when she felt Elliot's breath on her hands. Uncovering her eyes, she was met with the blue eyes of Elliot Stabler. She smiled and kissed him cupping his face in her hands.

"You picked them out." Elliot countered.

"I know I did. I didn't think you were going to show them off." Olivia giggled.

Elliot smiled. "Well, I'm going to show off anything my girl gets me."

"Your girl?" Olivia asked grinning.

"Yep, you're my girl, Liv." Elliot said.

Olivia kissed him hard. "We're going home." She turned to see everybody still laughing. "Guys, we're going home. I'll see you Monday."

Elliot and Olivia walked out of the squadroom with Elliot tickling and chasing Olivia. Munch turned to everyone. "Okay, betting time. I bet Stabler number six is coming in less than a year. Any takers?"

**Please review! I love you guys! **_**Elf**_** is on right now! I love the movie. Espcially when Will Ferrel has that really long burp. I cry from laughter every time!**


End file.
